Natsu el Dios Dragón de Fairy Tail
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: Natsu Minazuki es el joven God slayer de la luna sombra que al mismo tiempo es un dragon Slayer de el Mar gracias a estos dos poderes de god slayer y Dragon slayer puede crear la Combinacion de el Mōdo: Dāku mūn umi no ryū no kami Este Dios dragón tiene lo que todo hombre desea un buen poder y un gran Harem sip esto seria mas bien asi NatsuxHarem posible lemon futuro
1. el encuentro del nuevo dios dragon

Fairy Tail Fanfic el dios dragon de la luna oscura de el mar de Fairy tail

Resumen

Natsu Minazuki es el joven God slayer de la luna sombra que al mismo tiempo es un dragon Slayer de el Mar gracias a estos dos poderes de god slayer y Dragon slayer puede crear la Combinacion de el **Mōdo: Dāku mūn umi no ryū no kami** **(modo: dios dragón de la luna oscura del mar)** Este Dios dragon tiene lo que todo hombre desea un buen poder y un gran Harem sip esto seria mas bien asi NatsuXHarem

 **Luis:Hello**

 **Ryu:Guys**

 **Takeshi:guys here's a new stories**

 **Luis:ok esta aqui nuestra nueva historia me inspirire en las historias de Natsu no siendo entrenado por Igneel ahora a la historia y se que Ya habia subido la Historia pero la Borre al sentir que no le gusto a Nadie**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El Encuentro de el nuevo Dios Dragon

"Que bella luna no crees Leviatan" dijo Un dios de cresta negra con una tunica una mascara donde solo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos una tunica de color negro que tapa solo de su cuello hasta su pansa sus piernas tenian solo unos tacones que cumbrian todo sus piernas y una espada hecha de sombras Este dios es Tsukuyomi el dios de la luna oscura que se encontraba caminando junto a su acompañante un dragon "Oye Tsukuyomi no has escuchado un llanto uno de un bebe" dijo Leviatan un dragon de escamas azules como el mar tenia una cola con un pico y este tenia grandes caninos se preguntaran que hacen un dios y un dragon juntos pues la respuesta es obvia

son mejores amigos

como se conocieron pues cuando encuentras a un dragon en media lucha de 20 demonios y este apenas les hace daños tienes dos opciones o ayuadarlo o dejar que se vaya a la Chin#### Y Tsukuyomi no pudo mandarle a la mierda sentia Tanto un aprecio como un interesante sabor en su boca por saber que tipo de seres son asi que desde ese dia el Dragon y el dios an tenido su aventura por el mundo Juntos "No lo creo solo debe de ser (Llanto de bebe) olvidalo tienes razon" dijo Tsukuyomi viendo hacia donde el Llanto los dos se acercaron y vieron algo que hiso que los dos se apiadaran de los humanos

un bebe de unos pocos años tal vez solo meses que estaba en una canasta llorando "Que demonios hace un bebe aqui es un humano y un bebe malditos sean humanos y en esta noche" dijo Tsukuyomi levantando la gran espada hecha de sombras Mientras Leviatan se le acerco y puso una garra cerca de el bebe el mini humano abrio un poco los ojos y vio la garra cuando vio la garra empeso a reir y cuando vio A Tsukuyomi empeso a reir tambien

"Oye tsuku" dijo Leviatan sacando a Tsukuyomi de sus pensamientos "Que no me dijas Tsuku estupido y que quieres" dijo Tsukuyomi con una vena en la frente "No quisieras que un humano sepa nuestra magia" dijo Leviatan sorprendiendo al dios de la luna oscura "Que dices Leviatan" EL dios nunca habia escuchado esas frases salir de la boca de su acompañante dragon siempre dice que le dan asco los humanos "Bueno sabes este niño tiene un tipo de Toque que me hiso escogerlo" dijo Leviatan sorprendiendo mas a su acompañante "Ok pero quien va primero a entranarlo con nuestra Magia aunque pensandolo bien las dos magias son Slayer uno mata dragones y otro dioses asi que este niño va a hacer un gran aprendis" dijo Tsukuyomi "Bueno que tal si tu vas primero primero y yo despues oye que tal Natsu Natsu Minazuki" dijo Leviatan levantando al niño con su canasta "Natsu Minazuki Natsu significa Verano y Minazuki significa todas las lunas Verano y todas las lunas me gusta bueno Vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer" dijo Tsukuyomi empezando a caminar y Leviatan siguiendolo con el Nuevo bebe llamado Natsu

Salto de tiempo 11 Años en el futuro

despues de el descubrimiento de el dios y el dragon estaban entrenando al humano con todos sus esfuerzos para empezar tuvieron que hacer Que Natsu liberara su magia haciendo que corriera con dos cadenas anti magia atadas en una roca y que corriera hasta que pudiera atrapar a Tsukuyomi Lo que Leviatan amaba de ver de esas interesantes atrapadas cuando un dia

El dia

"Vamos Natsu atrapame" Grito Tsukuyomi viendo a Natsu con sus cadenas antimagias y con las rocas "Que idiota eres Tsuku" dijo en un pequeño habla leviatan y ver como Natsu empeso a correr a una velocidad moustrosa como la de Tsukuyomi y Leviatan Juntos "Oye Tsuku mira atras de ti" dijo Leviatan gritandoles al dios de la Luna "que demonios" fue lo unico que dijo Tsuku antes de ser estrellado en una roca "lo hise bien" Pregunto Natsu con duda cuando llego Leviatan y puso una garra en su cabeza y empezo a reir "Estuvo muy bien tanto que lograste que Tsuku se estrellara en una roca" dijo Leviathan Tsukuyomi se levanto y miro a Natsu con una mirada seria Natsu hiba a disculparse pero lo que hiso que se sorprendiera fue lo que dijo Tsuku "Empesaremos tu entrenamiento Natsu" celebro como un niño pequeño mientras Leviathan se daba una palmada en su cara "Ok Empesemos con tus primeros Ataques" dijo Tsuku hiendose siendo perseguido por Natsu y Leviatan "Bueno el primero ataque que te enseñare Sera el **Kurai tsuki no kami no gōon** **(Bramido de el dios de la luna obscura)** " Dijo Tsukuyomi para agregar "mira es algo asi" dijo Para reunir mucha Magia y soltar una cantidad de magiaque destrozo una montaña "bueno empieza Natsu" dijo Tsukuyomi

(Autor:Me da flojer escribir el entrenamiento asi que hare un time skip de ambos entrenamientos)

Salto de Tiempo 7año del mes 7 del dia 7

Nuestro querido dios dragon slayer desperto poco al despertar por completo pudo divisar a sus dos tutores y figuras Paternas el dios y el dragon "Tsukuyomi Leviatan donde estan no me estaran jugando una broma verdad por que si lo estan haciendo esto no es divertido (dijo buscando a sus alrededores) no es gracioso" dijo Mientras corria adentro de una cueva donde ellos normalmente estaban y ahi pudo divisar unas espadas duales con un cinturon una capa como la del dios de la luna y una bufanda color mar y una nota que agarro y decia _"Natsu querido hijo nuestro y hermano para leviatan lo sentimos por dejarte pero lo teniamos que hacer por unas buenas razones pero tranquilo nunca te abandonaremos estaremos en tu corazon y estas espadas capa y bufanda estaran acompañandote por favor unete a un gremio y consigue una verdader familia P.D: Tsukuyomi es un imbecil y tu eres mas genial que el P.D2:Leviathan tambien es un imbecil y eres mejor que el P.D3: Natsu seras un gran mago asi que ojala consuigas muchas parejas"_ eso decia la carta y lo unico que pudo hacer fue sonreir y sonrojarse "idiotas" fue lo que dijo antes de agarrar la bufanda ponersela en su cuello ponerse la capa y el cinturon junto con sus espadas "ahora tengo que ir a un gremio escuche que hay un gran gremio llamado Fairy algo much pero demasiado lejos de donde estoy (poniendose una mochila) ahi vamos" dijo empezando a caminar 'que me esperara en mi futuro' se pregunto en su mente mientras desaparecia

FIN


	2. Posibilidades de una nuevas familia

Capítulo 2: posibilidad de un gremio y una nueva familia

En alguna parte del Bosque.

Natsu dejó salir un gruñido mientras se rascaba sus ojos de manera agotada, había estado caminando durante dios sabrá cuantas horas en busca de la ciudad más cercana "cuánto me falta demonios" el Joven Dragon dios grito eufórico mientras golpeaba una piedra que fue destruída al instante. Un suave chiflido fue escuchado mientras Natsu irradia un poco de su Magia Slayer en forma de respuesta ofensiva este giro para quedarse un poco perplejo con lo que estaba enfrente de él.

Un chico de Cabello Azul oscuro con una extraña Marca en su ojo derecho, este sostenía la Mano de una Niña pequeña pero que se veía de su misma edad pero no alcanzando la estatura de Natsu, al menos le llegaba al cuello esta era de un cabello Azul más claro y bello "Calmado chico (Natsu gruñó a eso) no te quiero lastimar y menos ella" dijo moviendo su mano a la dirección de su pequeña acompañante quién estaba viendo detenidamente al Joven Natsu. Este bajo un poco su magia pero la tensión no se había ido, solo por si acaso el Dios dragón puso una mano en él mango de su espada "¿Quienes son?" Preguntó en un suave suspiro mientras se relajaba un poco.

El chico de Cabellera azul rio un poco para despues decir con calma "Yo soy Mistogan y ella es Wendy Marvell" Dijo el conocido Mistogan mientras le daba una suave palmadita a la Niña quien sonrio nerviosa hacia el Chico de Cabellos rosas con un ¿pequeño sonrojo?. despues de eso Natsu se calmo completamente mientras dejaba el Mango de su Preciada arma "Yo soy Natsu Minzauki mucho gusto" djo Mientras extendia su Mano hacia Mistogan quien hiso lo mismo y se dieron la Mano con gusto mientras Wendy los seguia viendo sin decir Nada. Mistogan al Notar esto se acerco a la Pequeña y pregunto con calma y algo de Preocupacion "¿Estas bien?" Esta Simplemente dijo si con la cabeza mientras baja su Mirada algo apenada. Natsu por su Parte solo pensaba 'seran hermanos' con la curiosidad en su mente pregunto.

"Oigan (ambos lo voltearon a ver) son hermanos" Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras Mistogan lo Miraba con diversion mientras Wendy lo veia con una mirada de Pura extrañes "Que te hace pensar eso Natsu-San" pregunto Wendy con una Sonrisa nerviosa 'SAN' Pensaron tanto Mistogan y Natsu, el primero por que wendy no era muy de decir San al momento de encontrarse ah alguien o respertarlo demasiado, y el segundo por que fue tomado ya que apenas conocia a esta Niña y ni bien. aun asi Natsu con la Sorpresa de todo decidio responder con una Pequeña sonrisa "Es que ambos tienen Cabello Azul Mistogan te trata como una Hermana Pequeña se nota que es sobreprotector y Ambos tienen el Mismo color de Ojos" dijo Simplemente mientras Mistogan daba una risa pequeña y Wendy emitia un Ohhh de entendimiento mientras veia a Mistogan extrañado "Mystogan-san no somos hermanos verdad" Pregunto mientras ladeaba su Cabeza "No, no somos Hermanos" dijo simplemente mientras, volteaba hacia Natsu de Nuevo "que haces aqui en los Bosques buscas algo o intentas llegar a la ciudad" Pregunto mientras Golpeaba suavemente la espalda del Dragon del Mar "Bueno les contare que hago aqui si ustedes me cuentan que Hacen aqui" Propuso mientras Mystogan asentia.

y asi Natsu les conto de como fue encontrado por sus Padre y hermano y de paso que ellos eran un dios y un Dragon. y al despertar no los encotro, y que despues empeso a buscarlos, mucho para la sorpresa del Dios de la Luna oscura le creeyeron "Calmado te creemos por que esta chica (señalando a Wendy) tambien perdio a su Madre un Dragon para ser precisos" Dijo Mystogan como si fuera lo Mas Normal del Mundo, mientras Natsu se acercaba a Wendy con una Sonrisa "Entonces tu tambien perdiste a alguien no" Wendy Bajo la Cabeza con tristeza, Natsu la Puso en un Abrazo sorprendiendo a Mystogan y a Wendy quien se sonrojo "Tranquila Wendy se que la encontraras" dicho esto se separo del Abrazo para sonreir "Bueno hasta aqui llegamos fue un gusto conocerlos" dicho esto hiso un Ademan de adios. Mystogan hizo lo mismo al igual que Wendy quien tenia como Cinco diferentes tipos de Rojos, y con eso Natsu empezo a alejarse con una Sonrisa. y lentamente desaparecio dejando a ambos Magos en silencio hasta que Mystogan Hablo "Que agradable chico no crees" pregunto recibiendo un si departe Wendy mientras ellos se encaminaban a otra Parte dejando a Natsu en otro Camino.

Con Natsu

"Que agradables personas" Nastu susurro mientras se empezaban a alejar de donde ellos estaban mientras se alejaba de ahi empezo ver un Camino eso era Bueno para Natsu ya que significaba una cosa: civilacion. Natsu empezo a correr Rapidamente mientras veia la Ciudad que Habia adelante era una ciudad cerca del mar eso significaba una cosa era un Ciudad pesquera o para los conocedores de Fairy tail era Hargeon. este empezo a correr hacia la Ciudad mientras Paseaba por ahi viendo a las Personas Tiendas etc, hasta que algo lo dejo algo impresiondo era una multitud de gente con Armaduras y Lanzas con insignias de cruz en los Escudos y Varia gente observando detenidamente a una tienda donde unas Personas estaban invocando Una magia de Dudosa procedensia y Parece letal. Natsu se acerco a uno de las Personas que estaba Viendo eso "Que Pasa" pregunto a la Persona,La persona lo volteo a ver con una cara de preocupacion.

"Esas persona son Asesinos y planean usar esa magia para matar a todos en esta ciudad" dijo Señalando a las Personas Natsu arqueo una ceja en confusion "Y Ellos quienes son" señalando a las Personas de los escudos, Nastsu estiro sus musculo queria probar bien su magia ellos eran los perfectos idiotas para hacerlo "Son caballeros de la Runa del consejo. aunque no an atacando por que tienen rehenes" dijo el Hombre "Gracias por la Informacion" dicho esto le sonrio y se acerco a los Caballeros de la Runa.

(Notas del Autor: inserten "Blood red Moon" de Persona 4 Arena ultimax ultra suplex Hold)

Natsu rapidamente se acerco a los Caballeros de la runa para seguir adelante ignorando todo lo que le decian no le Importaba hiba Salvar a esas personas si o si. Uno de los Asesinos vio a Natsu acercars y se rio mientras veia a Natsu acercarse este simplemente se acerco con una mirada no muy hamable para lanzarse hacia el Dios dragon que simplemente Cubrio su Braso en agua para despues Gritar Con fuerza "Umiryuu no Kagitsune (Garras del Dragon del mar)" y utilisando su Pie hiso una honda expansiva de agua dandole de lleno al Asesino quien salio volando de ahi, Claro este rapidadamente llamo a sus compañeros quienes dejaron a los rehenes de un lado y se concentraron en Natsu. Todos Cargaron asia el.

en otra Parte de la ciudad

un 'joven' maestro de Pequeña estatura vistiendo un estilo de chaleco con rayas en esta junto con una Playera Blanca y unos pantalones cortos y un Gorro con un Parte caida de igual color que su Chaleco con Rayas Blancas. este estaba caminando para despues escuchar un gran estruendo, este rapidamente se dio vuelta para ver una gran y fina cortina de Humo el Maestro cual es conocido como Makarov dreyar dejo salir un suspiro mientras hiba caminando hacia el desastre 'ojala no sean uno de mis mocosos quien hiso eso' penso hiendo a la escena donde actualmente habia una pelea.

despues de una pequeña caminata el Pequeño maestro dirigio su mirada hacia el centro de la ciudad (donde se estaba haciendo la Pelea de Natsu y esos asesinos). al llegar esperaba ver a uno de sus mocosos como Gray o Alguien mas causando estragos, aunque se sorpendio al ver como un Joven de cabellos rosados aunque Natsu se ofenderia y diria que es Salmon junto con una Capa y una Bufanda y dos espadas, una siendo utilizada cabe decir.

De regreso a la Pelea

"¡Pequeñas molestias!" Natsu Grito mientras una Bola de energia Oscura se formaba en su mano, mientras que en la otra Formaba una bola de Agua junto con su Espada "¡Pierdanse!" grito lanzando las dos Bolas de energia a los tres asesinos restantes que seguian peleando con el (eran 10 pero Natsu ya habia acabado con los otros 6 restantes y un asesino era el que estaba invocando el hechizo). 2 asesinos lograron saltar pero el otro fue dado de lleno esto proboco que el asesino fuera al mago asesino que estaba invocando el Hechizo y dandole en la cabeza con su Cabeza. los dos asesinos quedaron inconsientes, mientras que los dos ultimos cargaban contra el mago de la magia slayer. Natsu sonrio mientras juntaba aire en sus pulmones "Umiryuu no Houko (Rugido del Dragon del mar)" Lanzando un fiero rugido de agua los dos Asesinos fueron noqueados, mientras Natsu sonreia victorioso claro hasta que sintio como los soldados de la runa lo rodeaban mientras otros hiban a arestar a los Demas asesinos.

(Notas del Autor: paren la musica)

Natsu se tenso mientras veia a los Caballeros de la runa hasta que una Voz calmada y senil llamo a los soldados.

"Se puede saber que estan Haciendo" pregunto Makarov mientras se acercaba a ellos, un Caballero contesto "Es este chico (señalando a Natsu) casi destrozo la Parte principal de Argeon y casi hiriendo a las Personas" Natsu simplemente volteo para ver que el marica dijo el Caballero estaba en lo cierto Hargeon estaba un poco destruida "Es enserio maestro deberia controlar a sus miembros" esa Parte atrajo la atencion del Viejo maestro "De que hablas el no es alguien de mi gremio" los soldados de la runa se sorpendieron "Ah lo siento fue un malentendido" dicho esto fueron donde sus compañeros estaban aun arestando a los Asesinos. Natsu volteo hacia el masetro "muchas gracias por ayudarme" Makarov solo sonrio mientras golpeaba levemente la cabeza "No hay problema y ahora Vamonos"esto dejo confundido a Natsu mientras seguia a Natsu con sus cosas en mano "A donde vamos pregunto" el maestro dijo con simpleza.

"A Fairy tail"

Natsu dejo salir un grito de Victoria ya estab cerca de una Familia. 'esperenme Padre Hermano los encontrare algun dia y volveremos a estar juntos' penso mientras seguia al maestro

Fin del capitulo


	3. Un gremio MUY Extraño

**Luis: si que tarde un muy buen tiempo no bueno tuve una complicacion con mi cable de computadora asi que no pude escribir fanfics por ese tiempo pero volvi y ojala se diviertan leyendo esto**

 **-Hola- habla del personaje**

 **'que fue eso' pensamientos del personaje**

 **Umyryuu no Hoko ataques de Magia o habla de monstruos**

 **(Acciones del personaje en un dialogo)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Un Extraño Gremio

Natsu y Makarov estaban caminando por un estrecho camino en medio del Bosque que Magnolia, el Chico tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguia al viejo maestro, Makarov penso en el poder del chico no era una magia que conocia muy bien pero sabia que era o perdida o magia no conocida para el. Natsu Miro a Makarov y dijo en voz ausente.

-Soy el Dios Dragon del Mar y la Luna oscura- dijo en tono melodramatico como una diva, Makarov lo miro unos segundo pero asintio con una sonrisa normal, Natsu se sintio bien al momento de escuchar eso y dejo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Makarov lo miro y regreso su vista al camino solo para chocar con un chico de cabello y con solo unos Boxers.

-Oh Abuelo regresaste- el chico dijo luego miro a Natsu y dijo-quien es el bicho- eso solo se gano un golpe por parte de Makarov a quien instantaneamente le salio un chichon de su cabeza y gimio en dolor-duele- y noto como una mano estaba frente de el.

-¿Estas Bien?- Natsu le tendio su mano al chico de cabello de cabello negro desordenado, el chico asintio y tomo la Mano de Natsu y se levanto de golpe como de un salto y miro a Natsu con una sonrisa -por que estas desnudo- murmuro el chico de cabellos rosas mirando a Gray... que misteriosamente no se habia dado cuenta de ese factor hasta que Natsu lo menciono Gray abrio los ojos con sorpresa y salio huyendo de ahi gritando de donde estaba -Parece un chico muy amable- dijo mientras veia como Gray salia corriendo a la misma direccion donde ellos hiban -Por que va para alla- pregunto viendo como Gray entraba a la ciudad.

-por que por ahi esta el gremio a donde vamos sabes- dijo mientras volvia a caminar para la ciudad, Natsu lo siguio mas emocionado que antes.

Al entrar a Magnolia

Natsu obserbaba con asombro todo lo que lo rodeaba, claro por que no lo aria dijo despues de estar tanto tiempo fuera de la civilizacion y estar con dos Dragones como Padre o hermano asi que estaba muy emocionado de estar en una buena civilizacion. Natsu despues miro para en frente y se encontro con un Alta edificacion con una insignia de una Hada se podria describir asi o de otra forma, El maestro seguia su camino hacia la alta edificacion.

-Nos dirigimos para alla-Pregunto Hacia Makarov mientras caminaba y apuntaba hacia la alta edificacion, Makarov asintio con un pequeño suspiro de nostalgia mientras miraba.

-si nos dirigimos hacia alla Natsu el gremio es llamado Fairy tail- dijo y ya cuando estaban a unos milimetros de la puerta principal dijo o mas bien pregunto -¿Acaso las Hadas existen?- dijo viendo a Natsu -¿Acaso las Hadas tienen Cola? eso no se sabe pero de eso se trata en el mundo de Magia no hay Fronteras- Dijo y con una mano empujo ambas Puertas. -Eh llegado Mocosos- dijo y se congelo en seco, pues el gremio estaba patas arribas pues habia varias mesas destrozadas y varios miembros viendo desde un punto seguro o inconsientes la razon de eso, pues habia una Mujer de Cabellos blanco que estaba amarrado en una cola de cabello, vistiendo unas ropas de cuero que dejaban su vientre y unas botas de color negro esta estaba luchando contra una mujer de cabello rojo un estilo de armadura basica para los soldados de entrenamiento y una falda color Blanco. ambas se detuvieron y miraron a la puerta y dijieron en sincronia.

-Ella fue- mientras se apuntaban asi mismas, Makarov se dio un golpe en la cara con su Palma y ordeno con un tono demoniaco.

-limpien este desorden- Natsu nunca habia visto a dos personas recoger tan rapido algo destrozado y volverlo a hacer -Bueno Natsu sigueme por aqui en un momento te pondre la Marca del gremio.

-Entendido- mientras caminaba recorrio la mirada y hizo una nota mental de todas las cosas que vio tambien sintio una mirada penetrandolo a sus espaldas pero no le dio mucha Importancia.

Unos Minutos despues.

Natsu recorria el gremio presentandose con los miembros que encontraba en su camino pues no hace mucho tiempo (Para ser precisos 10 segundos atras) el maestro lo declaro miembro oficial del gremio con la Marca oficial del gremio siendo una convinacion muy extrabagante de color Rojo como el fuego Azul como el Mar y Un Negro Blanco palido como la oscuridad que proporciona una luna en una oscuridad total.

-Que gremio mas extraño- Suspiro mientras se sentaba en un banco y pasaba una mano por su cabello Rosa con un poco de Azul y negro (Tsukuyomi dijo que ese drastico cambio de color de cabello se debia a la infusion de dos artes de slayer en su cuerpo)

-Pues si te parece extraño ahorra entonces esto se te arra un manicomio despues- Dijo una voz cerca de el, Natsu volteo y vio a una niña, tal vez de su edad o mas chica, ojos color Azul y un blanco cabello como el de la chica que estaba peleando pero con faciones mas dulces y menos problematicas y con un vestdio rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas. -Me llamo lissana strauss por cierto- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el.

-Yo Natsu Minzauki Dragneel- dijo mientras le tendia su Mano pero al mismo tiempo daba un muy elegante reverencia -Acaso eres hermana de la que estaba peleando la De pelo blanco- dijo mientras veia a Lissana asentir con un ademan de la cabeza de si -No parecen sinceramente.- dijo para despues agregar - sin ofensas pra empezar- dijo mientras rascaba su nuca.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras veia a Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa, Natsu no entendio por que tenia un sonrojo expandiendose en su Cara cuando lo obserbaba a el, -Oh no- murmuro mientras veia por encima del hombro de Natsu, por curiosidad se dio la vuelta encontrandose con la demonio del gremio de Fairy tail, Mirajane strauss una indomable dama.

-Que haces con mi hermana- Dijo con un gruñido mientras Natsu conserbaba una cara calmada.

-platicando con ella algun problema- Natsu respondio mientras se recargaba en la mesa. Varios murmuros se escucharon por el gremio siendo unos de 'el chico nuevo se va a morir' o 'acaso reto a Mirajane' Natsu ignoro esos murmoros y dijo -No hay problema de que hable con toda tu hermana o si- dijo y salto de donde reposaba su espalda pues Mirajane lanzo un golpe a su cara. Natsu atterizo atras de Mirajane y para sorpresa de todos la Abrazo por detras teniendo los dos Brazos de la demonio encerrados en ese comfortable? abrazo, La Cara de Mira se torno rojo tomate mientras se movia como una loca para escapar del Abrazo. Natsu se acerco a su oreja y dijo en un murmuro suave -Si vuelves a atacarme te juro que no te quitaras mis abrazos de encima- y con eso se separo y camino a otro lado dejando a una colorada Mira estatica.

'Que fue eso y por que me gusto Tanto' penso y se desmayo con un sonrojo en su cara. todos los del gremio se acercaron.

'si un gremio MUY Extraño pero interesante' Natsu penso mientras se recargaba en una vija de Madera.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

 **Luis: oh bueno espero que no se molesten que aya cambiado el estilo de dialogos de personajes pero creo que me acomodo mas asi disfruten dejen review haganlo su favorito etc.**

 **para todos aquellos que me dejaron review: Aqui esta el capitulo tan esperado bye**


End file.
